Remember the Enemy
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Post revolution AU. Natsuki's loyalty is sorely tested when she interrogates a captured princess.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be another one shot AU but it got longer so I'll be dividing it up into several chapters. Not sure how long this will be, at least three chapters I guess.

I'm trying to introduce the setting and the past events bit by bit so I apologize if some things are still unclear.

**Remember the Enemy - Chapter 1**

**by Mara S. S.**

General Haruka Armitage was the only one willing to speak for the people. She was the people's champion, bravely facing off against the other nobles and even daring to marry beneath her station. She tirelessly combated the government's rampant corruption and the monarchy's drunken excesses.

The assassination of General Haruka Armitage was the spark that set off the Fuuka Revolution. Already overtaxed and underrepresented, the masses rose up in outrage. With the loss of their champion, they had no choice but to take matters into their own hands.

In the revolution that followed, the Queen was executed along with most other high-ranking nobles. Caught up in the frenzy, the masses hunted and killed anyone who supported the Queen. Those who weren't killed either went into hiding or sought asylum in foreign lands. It became a death sentence in Fuuka to have been part of Queen Mashiro's court.

The government was rebuilt from the ground up with Armitage's widow as the new president. But President Yukino wasn't the only hero of the Fuuka revolution. There were three other leaders who distinguished themselves. Each with her own talents and each with her own grudge against the former Queen.

Each of them now served the new Republic in her own way. Mai was part of the president's Cabinet and Mikoto served as a guard. Both of them believed the revolution to be over and were focused on ensuring the old regime's mistakes would not be repeated.

Natsuki, on the other hand, would find that her own battle had just begun. A battle for her heart and mind, unknowingly waged by a captive princess.

-o-

Natsuki watched as the serving girl took away the bowl and spoon that had held her breakfast. A polite nod at Kazuya, the tavern keeper, then she got up from the bench and went to the door.

The tavern was modestly filled with other people. Like her, they were drawn to Kazuya's tavern because of the fair prices and the edible food. Even during the height of the queen's reign, Kazuya kept his tavern well cared for.

Stepping into the bright sunlight outside, Natsuki reflexively felt for the pistols at her belt. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she relaxed her stance.

"Good Morning, Natsuki!"

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Natsuki's mouth. "Akane."

Akane was Kazuya's wife and she owned the apartment building next to the tavern. Over the past few months, Natsuki had come to an agreement with the couple. She rented a room from Akane and ate breakfast at Kazuya's. She just added a small sum to her monthly rent to pay for the breakfast. It worked out for everyone concerned.

"Here. You can have this later." Akane said, pressing warm cloth-wrapped bread into Natsuki's hands.

"Akane! I'll be fine." Natsuki protested.

Akane sighed. "Natsuki, I know what your idea of lunch is. Just take it."

"Bu-"

Akane made a shooing motion as she stepped past Natsuki. "Off with you now, or Midori-san will have your hide."

With a cheery smile, Akane turned her back on Natsuki and entered the tavern.

-o-

Natsuki ran down the cobbled streets of Fuuka City. When she reached the market square, she was forced to slow down.

She threaded her way through the crowd always keeping her senses alert for any danger. It was a holdover from her days in the revolution.

The vendors called out from their stalls, each vying for the attention of the people passing by. With a content smile, Natsuki noted how everyone seemed to look more prosperous than before. The president had lifted the many taxes imposed by the former queen and everyone was happy for it.

Everyone of course, except for the nobles. The gallows in the center of the square attested to that. It was where the queen had been executed and where many of her people had joined her to pay for their sins against the people.

Natsuki exited the square and hurried to her destination. There was only one captured noble who hadn't been justly punished. Natsuki still believed _that _one to be her fault no matter how much Midori told her otherwise.

Natsuki sighed and shook such grim thoughts aside. Instead, she started wondering if there would be anyone new that day.

-o-

"Hello Natsuki..." Nao purred, sitting on Natsuki's desk.

"Nao." Natsuki glared at the redhead. "Get. off. my. desk."

Nao laughed wickedly but got off the desk anyway. She sat herself down in one of the chairs in front of Natsuki's desk.

"So, have you heard?" Nao asked, leaning forward, her nails tapping on Natsuki's desk.

"Heard what?"

"_She_'s here." Nao replied, grinning like a cat who got the cream.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, looking meaningfully at the pistols attached to her own belt.

Nao pouted. "You're no fun."

Natsuki let out a long suffering sigh. "All right Nao, tell me who your new victim is."

"Our victim." Nao corrected her. "It's..." Nao paused for dramatic effect, "the princess." She said it with a grand flourish.

"You're kidding!" Natsuki stared at her colleague in surprise.

"Nope." Nao answered with a pleased smile.

Natsuki frowned. "But I thought they were going to execute her..."

"They were _going_ to. Guillotine in fact. _Chop _her head off like Queen Mashiro." Nao said the last gleefully.

"But..." Natsuki prompted.

"But someone higher up decided to send her to us for some 'information gathering' first." Nao shrugged. "In case she has some useful info."

"Huh." Natsuki looked at Nao thoughtfully. "But she's been on the run for _months_."

Nao snorted. "I know, I've been getting tired of seeing her face on the Wanted posters. It's _everywhere_."

"So what secrets could she possibly know?" Natsuki continued, ignoring her colleague's side comment.

"She's one of them damn nobles." Nao spat out the word 'nobles' like a curse. "Of _course _she's got secrets, she was the _princess_ for heaven's sake."

"I _mean_," Natsuki clarified, "is there anything in particular we have to find out?"

"As far as I know, we just ask her the usual questions. If there's anything we need to dig for..." Nao shrugged again. "Well, _you_ tell me. You've got higher connections than I do."

"Mai's been too busy to talk lately." Natsuki answered, making a face.

A slow smile spread on Nao's face. "Then why don't we see if we can make the princess sing?" Nao said, dangling a key from between her fingers.

Natsuki laughed. "My clearance?"

"Check." Nao said, brandishing a folder in front of Natsuki. "Multiple copies, and already signed by the boss."

"Okay." Natsuki got up and pulled her jacket on. "Which cell is she in?"

"Follow me." Nao called back, already heading out the door.

-o-

"So... Who's the bad cop?" Natsuki asked, in a deceptively casual manner.

"I am, of course." Nao replied quickly as she fished out the key to the prisoner's cell.

"No fair." Natsuki scowled. "_You _were the bad cop the last time we tag-teamed someone."

"Ah, ah, ah." Nao waved a finger in front of Natsuki. "I got hold of the assignment first."

"Hmph. Whatever." Natsuki snorted. "You owe me one."

Nao batted her eyes and blew Natsuki a kiss.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Get on with it."

Nao inserted her key into the lock of the door. "Better put on your halo, kitty cat." She couldn't resist one last taunt.

"Cut it out Nao! Or _you_'ll be next on the rack." Natsuki threatened.

"I thought bondage and pain was more _my_ thing than yours?" Nao bantered.

Natsuki glared.

"Yes, yes..." Nao sighed and turned the lock. "Jeez, some people can't take a joke..." She pulled the heavy iron door open and stepped through.

Natsuki followed her colleague in, and then closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember the Enemy - Chapter 2**

**by Mara S. S.**

"Shizuru onee-sama..." Mashiro sobbed, "Why don't they like meee..."

Shizuru held her younger cousin in her arms and tried to comfort her. "You just need to be nicer, that's all."

The child in Shizuru's arms scowled ferociously but the effect was somewhat ruined by the tearstains on her cheeks. "I don't have to be nice to _them_. I'm the _Queen_." Mashiro sniffed. "They're just peasants."

Shizuru sighed and shook her head. "Mashiro-chan, even peasants need to eat."

"Then let them eat candy!" The girl replied forcefully. Then she began to giggle. Then her face suddenly contorted into a horrible grin.

Shizuru gasped as Mashiro jumped away. In the blink of an eye, Mashiro was dressed in her formal gown. The crown on her head sparkled from the light of an unseen sun. Still giggling like crazy, Mashiro lifted her arm and pointed towards Shizuru's head.

"Shizuru onee-sama..." Mashiro said in a singsong voice.

Shizuru's hands flew to her head and she found a golden crown identical to Mashiro's on top of it. She removed it and held it up to the light. "Mashiro-chan, what...?"

When she looked back at her cousin and queen, Mashiro's body was crumpled on the ground. Then right before her eyes, Mashiro's head floated up in front of her. The severed head was at eye level and there was blood dripping from the queen's neck.

"Run onee-sama! Run!" Mashiro's head screamed. A sudden terror gripped Shizuru's heart and without knowing why or what she feared, she turned and ran.

When she turned, she found herself running in a dark forest. She could dimly hear the ringing of a bell. Still held captive by that terrible fear, she stumbled forward towards the sound of the bell.

She heard dogs barking and she ran faster and faster, almost tripping over fallen branches in her path. Then the sound of pistols firing and men shouting. The sound of the bell grew louder and louder.

Then she spied a clearing up ahead and she almost cried in relief. But when she reached the edge of the trees, she found herself standing on a wooden platform with a rope dangling in front of her.

There was a crowd of peasants before the platform. They were jeering and pointing at her. The crowd seemed to be in an ugly sort of mood. Someone screamed, "Down with the Queen!" Something was thrown at her and she ducked.

When she stood, there was cold metal pressed into her back. She whirled around and found Chie, the head of the Queen's guard, right behind her.

"Where's Mashiro?" Chie demanded. Chie looked bedraggled, her uniform was dirty and torn in several places. But her arm was steady as she pointed a pistol at Shizuru. "Where's Mashiro?!" Chie yelled again.

"She.. She was right there..." Shizuru replied weakly.

"Where's Mashiro?!?!" Chie yelled.

"I don't know..." Shizuru protested.

Then suddenly Chie lifted a lantern up and it shone so brightly that Shizuru had to throw up her arms to shield her face.

But she couldn't move her arms. Shizuru opened her eyes to find a redhead sitting on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Who...?" Shizuru asked, still blinking and trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"You're awake now I see..." The girl on top of her snorted. "Took your own sweet time about it. Lazy aristocrats.." The girl grumbled.

"Who are you?" The weight of the girl was beginning to make it difficult for Shizuru to breathe.

A hand cupped her cheek. "I ask the questions here sweetie, not you." The hand lifted and moved to stroke her hair. "And I hope you understand that things can get very..." The hand lightly passed over her cheek once more, then down her throat, until Shizuru could feel a very sharp nail digging into the hollow of her throat. "Very unpleasant." The girl finished. "Understand?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shizuru's memory of recent events began to return. Still shocked by her current situation, Shizuru could only stare back at the redhead that straddled her.

"Good." The girl smiled as if pleased. "So tell me. Where's Mashiro?"

"Mashiro?" Shizuru echoed, trying to reconcile the question with what her memories told her.

"Violet haired girl about this tall. Gets bitchy when things don't go her way. Wears a crown, likes to be called queen. You know."

"She..." Sorrow for her cousin threatened to bring Shizuru to tears. "She's dead..."

A hand, moving so fast, too fast for Shizuru to avoid. Her cheek stung and she struggled to get away but the girl held her down.

"Liar." The redhead said flatly. "And you know what?" The girl bent and placed her head next to Shizuru's ear. "I don't like liars..." The whisper tickled Shizuru and made her shiver.

The girl straightened once more and her tone was implacable. "Let's try again. Where. Is. Mashiro?" The last word was punctuated by a sharp fingernail digging into Shizuru's arm, leaving a bright red mark.

"She's dead. She's dead! I saw her..." Shizuru took a shuddering breath. "I saw her head being chopped off..."

Shizuru gritted her cheek as another slap followed.

"Liar." Her captor said once more. The girl withdrew a blade from her sleeve and used it to caress the reddened side of Shizuru's face. "Let's see if I can be more convincing..."

"Nao, stop it!"

The redhead pouted and her head turned towards the source of the voice. "I was just beginning to have fun..."

"Move it..."

The girl, Nao, stooped and brushed a kiss against Shizuru's cheek. Shizuru winced and try to draw back as much as she could.

Nao got up and left the room. Shizuru flexed her arms and legs trying to return the feeling to them as her gaze turned to the woman standing beside the bed.

"Sorry about that. Need help? Ah, I'm Natsuki by the way." The woman - Natsuki - reached a hand down to Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head, refusing the help. She pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed.

-o-

Natsuki watched silently as the prisoner sat up. It amused her how the princess still moved gracefully like, well, a princess.

Natsuki dragged a nearby stool closer to the bed and sat on it. "Are you warm enough?"

The prisoner nodded. "Though you might want to tell your friend to go on a diet." She put her right arm protectively around her stomach. "She must have cracked a rib or two."

Natsuki laughed but inside she was wincing. If the princess could still make jokes after being threatened by Nao, it seemed she would really be a tough nut to crack.

Natsuki's laughter and outwardly pleasant attitude coaxed a small smile from the princess.

"Can I know your name?"

"Don't you know it already?"

Natsuki didn't respond and instead looked expectantly at the older woman. She'd be a tough nut indeed.

"Shizuru Viola." Shizuru said with a sigh. At Natsuki's still expectant look, she added, "_Princess_ Shizuru Viola if that makes you happier."

"Nice to meet you Shizuru. Now I know you must be confused..."

"Let me guess." Shizuru interrupted. "I'm the prisoner, you're the torturer. If I don't cooperate, I face death or worse. Right?"

"Partly." Natsuki agreed. "But Shizuru," Natsuki leaned forward earnestly then gently took Shizuru's hands into her own. "I just want to help you. They," Natsuki jerked a thumb to point behind her, "want to know some of the things you know but I'll try to make this as easy for you as possible, okay?"

Shizuru's expression was skeptical.

Unfazed, Natsuki continued, making sure to keep her tone light and cheerful. "So... are you hungry?"

Shizuru shook her head.

Natsuki's face fell but she stood up anyway. "You have to eat _something_. I'll see what I can get for you." Natsuki bent closer and gently put two fingers on Shizuru's reddened cheek. "I'll find something to sooth that too. I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. So much stuff has been going on but I'll try to catch up on my writing.

I'm also really sorry about Natsuki's apparent OOCness in the previous chapter, but it was more of an act she put on for Shizuru. Ugh, I knew I should have done this in first person...

**Remember the Enemy - Chapter 3**

**by Mara S. S.**

Nao looked up as the iron door creaked open, then back into place. She handed Natsuki the bundle of bread and cheese. Nao resisted speech for a full thirty seconds before saying, "Caaaareful. That smile seems to have frozen on your face."

"Too late." Natsuki said, her mouth curved into a forced smile. "I think it already has." With her free hand, she massaged her aching jaw.

Nao snickered but saved her comments for later. "So, did she believe me?" Nao nodded to the door.

"I don't think so. She's a tough one. She was hardly fazed by what you did."

Nao stretched lazily. "Just give it some time. Sleep deprivation," Nao ticked off on her fingers, "isolation, starvation... We'll get her in the end." Nao shrugged. "And if not, there's always drugs..."

"No! No drugs!" Natsuki protested sharply."Not again."

"If you say so." Nao lightly shoved Natsuki towards the door. "Now get back in. Your princess awaits."

Natsuki nodded and pulled the door open once more.

"Oh, and Natsuki-chan..." Nao said in a singsong voice. "Be nice..."

Nao just laughed off Natsuki's glare and started betting with herself on how long Natsuki would last.

-o-

Shizuru seemed to be in the same position she'd been in when Natsuki left her. "Sorry I made you wait!" Natsuki said. She tried to act cheerful even though she hated all the pretending. Nao was better at deception than she was.

Even though she disliked all the deception, Natsuki hated being useless even more. She wasn't suited to a desk job like what Mai had chosen. She didn't have the temperament of a guard or constable either.

She missed the excitement, the danger, the sense of purpose she'd had during the uprising against the Queen's regime. In interrogating the prisoners, she found a measure of those old feelings. So she just put up with times like these and took it out on Nao afterwards.

She handed Shizuru the bundle in her arms. "I'll try to get you something better next time."

Shizuru unwrapped the plain cloth. She broke off a chunk of bread and nibbled it. "Fattening the cow up for slaughter are you?"

Natsuki laughed and protested. "No, no. It's nothing like that, believe me." Because... killing this princess wouldn't be slaughter. Slaughter was when the army had opened fire on peaceful demonstrations. Slaughter was when the Queen raised the taxes in the middle of winter. Slaughter was when some drunken noble raped and killed her mother. This... this wouldn't be slaughter, it would be justice.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "_Believe _you? Jailer..."

"It's Natsuki." Natsuki suddenly got a sinking feeling that things wouldn't turn out according to plan.

"Jailer," Shizuru insisted, "I would appreciate it if you were honest with me."

This really frustrated Natsuki, not only because of the _prisoner_'s impertinence but also because Natsuki truly would have preferred to be honest. A vein seemed about to pop out of Natsuki's forehead but she valiantly held on to her smile. "I'm trying to help you." Natsuki got out through gritted teeth. "You... you... you stuck-up princess!" Right after the words were out of her mouth, Natsuki winced at the weakness of the insult.

"Ara, so the name calling has begun." Shizuru smiled slightly. "What's next, jailer? Molestation?" Shizuru slowly undid the top button of her blouse, smiling triumphantly as Natsuki blushed bright red.

"What are you doing woman?!" Natsuki demanded, all pretense at being nice thrown aside.

Shizuru calmly redid the button, hiding the hint of cleavage it exposed. "Jailer is easily embarrassed it seems. Now, perhaps you could - how do you peasants say it? Cut the crap?"

Natsuki glared coldly at the defiant princess. Shizuru just stared back at her. Slowly, though Natsuki would never admit it, she began to feel a measure of respect for this trapped woman who still responded so fearlessly.

"Fine." Natsuki sat on the stool beside the bed. "I ask, you answer." Natsuki knew Nao wouldn't be happy. But if the prisoner was willing to talk without coercion, then Natsuki preferred that.

Shizuru nodded.

"How do I know you'll answer me truthfully?" Natsuki knew she couldn't immediately trust the prisoner's words. But she wanted to know how the prisoner would answer.

"I have nothing to lose. I know Mashiro is dead, no matter what your colleague says." Shizuru continued in a whisper, looking away from Natsuki. "I was there when you chopped her head off."

Natsuki carefully kept her face blank. Demanding the impossible had always worked in the past. The prisoners were usually so frantic about being unable to answer the question that they'd spill all sorts of interesting stuff to make up for it. But this woman...

"Arika, Fumi, Nina, Nagi, Sergay, Reito... There's nothing left of my family." Shizuru continued, looking up at Natsuki coldly. "So ask me your questions, _Natsuki_."

Natsuki snorted, a hand straying to the pistols tucked into her belt. She was familiar, all too familiar, with the feeling of having nothing to lose. "And I suppose all the people who starved mean nothing to you? Some of them were _my _family." Natsuki said bitterly.

Shizuru looked sad but made no response.

Natsuki sighed and pushed the past away to the back of her mind. She leaned forward. "You were there during the executions?"

Shizuru nodded and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"How did you get away after the riots began?" That was the most puzzling thing of all. The court and high ranking government officials had been gathered for some celebration or the other when Natsuki and the rest stormed the palace. But Princess Shizuru, the queen's cousin and closest living relative, wasn't there.

"I wasn't with Mashiro and the rest of the court that night so I had time to get away. A priest helped me."

"Just you?" Natsuki knew Shizuru wasn't telling everything. Yet. She would, eventually.

Shizuru made a face. "And Yukariko. Lady Yukariko"

"The priest's name?"

"Glear. Father Glear. "

"Where are they now?"

"Yukariko went missing. _You _tell me what happened to her. And Glear..." Shizuru shrugged. "I don't know what happened to him after I was captured."

"Go on." Natsuki said, not wanting to explain what _had _happened to Yukariko.

"There's not much left to say. We were surprised in the middle of the night. I was cornered in the bell tower and had no choice but to surrender." She smiled ironically and bowed from the waist up, sweeping her hand out as if in a curtsey. "And that's how I came to be in _your _charge, jailer."

Natsuki fixed the details in her mind then abruptly changed the course of her questioning. She would ask Shizuru about it again later, to catch any tell-tale differences.

"Queen Mashiro. Who was her closest advisor?"

Shizuru shifted a little bit on the bed. "That would be Nagi I believe..."

"Not you?" Natsuki asked, carefully probing to see what the princess felt about her cousin.

Shizuru shook her head. "When she was younger. But lately she'd been listening to Duke Nagi more. They're about the same age. I think Reito had plans for them to marry each other when they... if they had come of age."

"And the Lord Protector, what was _your _relationship with him?" Natsuki asked, without being quite sure of her reason.

Shizuru looked at her captor oddly. "Reito? He was courting me, but it was more political than out of any feelings of affection."

"I see." Natsuki said, and though she didn't realize it, something in her seemed to relax. "What about Arika and Nina? And Lady Fumi? How close were you to them?"

Shizuru continued answering but some time later, a rapid knock on the door interrupted them. That was Natsuki's cue to leave. Natsuki felt somewhat surprised that the time had passed so quickly.

"Thank you for cooperating." Natsuki said, honestly grateful for Shizuru's lack of resistance.

Shizuru nodded tiredly, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

Natsuki got up, idly wondering when she'd get a chance to come back. She took one last look at the prisoner, still leaning against the wall, before she pulled the heavy door open and left the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Erm, in this universe I'm making "Searrs" a country not an organization. Hope it's okay. I'm really sleepy so any corrections/improvements for this chapter will have to wait until later. Much, much later.

Also, thanks to Hoppy-Chan for all the suggestions! They're _really _appreciated.

**Remember the Enemy - Chapter 4**

**by Mara S. S.**

It was the best of times, and it was the worst of times. That's what Natsuki thought of the next few days. She'd managed to persuade Nao to allow her to take sole charge of Shizuru. Natsuki told Nao - and herself - that the prisoner had already opened up to her so it was no use antagonizing the prisoner any further.

Indeed, the prisoner was remarkably well-behaved. She answered all of Natsuki's questions with unfailing politeness and, as far as Natsuki could tell, complete honesty.

This Shizuru was too good to be true. Natsuki found herself probing desperately for any flaw in this regal woman. Anything at all that would give her an excuse not to like the prisoner.

-o-

"How did you get away?" Natsuki asked the question almost every day. It was amazing that among all of the nobles it was this one, this pampered princess, that had eluded capture the longest.

Shizuru patiently repeated her story. " I wasn't with Mashiro and the rest of the court that night so I had time to get away. Father Glear helped me and Lady Yukariko escape."

"Why weren't you with everyone else?" Natsuki asked suspiciously

"Mashiro-chan left her favorite ring in her room so she asked me to get it for her."

"Why you? Why not Lady Fumi or her maid, Aoi?"

"I wasn't doing anything at the time. Besides, she already sent Aoi to get something else and Lady Fumi was talking to the ambassador of Searrs."

"Hmm." Natsuki carefully observed Shizuru. She kept getting the feeling that Shizuru wasn't telling everything yet, but to her frustration, the princess seemed to be completely honest. "What then?" Natsuki demanded.

Shizuru shrugged. "Then the riots began. I ran, and I ended up heading towards the chapel. I bumped into Father Glear. Lady Yukariko was there as well."

"Weren't you surprised to see Lady Yukariko there?" Natsuki interrupted.

"Not really. She was very religious."

Natsuki nodded, signaling at Shizuru to continue.

"He disguised us as nuns. Then we went out through a side door and no one paid any attention to us. We left the city and hid in various churches."

"But you got caught."

"We got caught." Shizuru agreed sadly, and Natsuki angrily found herself reining in the impulse to reach out and comfort the woman. "We had a... a disagreement about where to go. We split up and Yukariko got caught. Would you... would you know what happened to her?"

"No." Natsuki said harshly, though she knew perfectly well what had happened. Yukariko had been under her care after all, so it was her fault that Yukariko managed to escape justice. In the face of a death sentence, Yukariko broke free of her guards. It was a futile gesture because she only ended up killing herself.

Shizuru continued her story though, apparently oblivious to Natsuki's inner turmoil. "Father Glear and I gave up on her. We were on our way to a different location when we realized we were being chased. We were near, so near to the church where we were supposed to hide. I'm sure you know the rest."

Natsuki nodded. Then she caught Shizuru off guard by abruptly changing the topic. "Were you born here in Fuuka?"

"Eh?" Shizuru said in surprise.

"Where you born here in Fuuka?"

Shizuru shook her head, still looking puzzled. "No. I was born in my parents' estate but they fostered me at the palace after Mashiro-chan was born."

"So you grew up with her?" Natsuki prodded.

"In a sense. Arika-chan and Nina-chan were closer to her in age. I was more of an older sister." Shizuru shifted uneasily. "I suppose I spoiled her too much. You have to understand, Mashiro was..."

Natsuki realized that Shizuru was about to say one thing but then quickly changed it to something else. She filed it away for future reference.

"...impetuous at times but she could be very adorable when she wanted. I think..." Shizuru sighed. "... we all loved her a bit _too _much."

Shizuru fell silent after that and Natsuki felt an uneasy stirring in her chest at the melancholic expression on her captive. Without thinking, Natsuki quickly filled in the silence.

"Reito. You mentioned him before." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Natsuki cursed under her breath. She'd meant to ask about the Duke Nagi.

Shizuru's mood seemed to become more cheerful, just as a clown's would upon donning its mask. "Ara? My jailer seems to be dreadfully curious about the Lord Protector." Shizuru said teasingly.

"Sh-shut up! It's nothing like that!" Natsuki protested vehemently. "Just answer the question."

Shizuru tilted her head to one side and her expression could only be described as innocent. "Mhmm. I don't seem to recall any question being asked."

Natsuki leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "Whatever. Nagi, then. Duke Nagi."

"Ah? Him too? My, my, I didn't know my jailer liked younger men as well."

Natsuki courageously fought down the blushes that threatened to overwhelm her. It irked her that this prisoner could get a rise out of her so easily. Curses and threats, begging and pleading, those Natsuki could handle. But this lighthearted teasing? It was unnatural. Absurd.

"You said he was Mashiro's closest advisor." Natsuki ground out through clenched teeth. "What made you say that?"

Shizuru dropped the teasing tone, seemingly content with her momentary triumph. "They were always together. They especially enjoyed receiving gifts from foreign emissaries." Shizuru shrugged and added sadly. "But that's in the past now..."

An insistent rap on the door interrupted them.

Natsuki looked back at the door then glanced at Shizuru. The prisoner made a shooing motion, already turning away from Natsuki. Natsuki got up, mumbled an apology, and left the cell.

-o-

"Nao, what is it?" Natsuki asked crossly.

"Can't it be that I miss your company?" Nao asked, striking a pose as if she was a jilted lover.

"Yeah right." Natsuki said, her lips twitching into an amused smile as they left the prison floor.

Nao sighed theatrically. "I'll be leaving for Searrs tomorrow." At Natsuki's incredulous expression she added, "It's a top secret mission."

Natsuki didn't respond. Instead she kept walking, knowing Nao would tell her whatever it was sooner or later. And sure enough...

"All right, all right. You have a visitor."

"Thanks." Natsuki said.

"Think nothing of it." Nao replied airily. "Besides, you still owe me one for allowing you to take that job solo."

"I'll pay you back..." Natsuki said grudgingly, opening the door to her office.

"Natsuki!" A cheerful voice greeted Natsuki, bringing a small smile to Natsuki's face.

"Mai. What are you doing here?"

Mai was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Natsuki's desk. Natsuki pulled the other chair closer so it would be facing Mai and sat down in it. Natsuki could hear the door close as Nao left the two friends alone.

Mai made a face. "Official business first. The president wants to see you."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Why?" She asked suspiciously, mentally running through the past few days, wondering what she'd done to get herself in trouble.

Mai laughed. "Geez, don't be so worried. She just wants you to look into something, that's all."

"Oh." Natsuki relaxed. A task, now that she could do. What would it be, she wondered. Spying or assassination perhaps? Natsuki's heart beat faster at the thought of actually _doing _something useful. Peace was, well, quiet but sometimes Natsuki missed the old days.

"Natsuki? Are you listening?"

Natsuki blinked and saw Mai waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you want to have dinner with us? I need to go home soon, Mikoto will be hungry."

Natsuki laughed. "Mikoto's _always _hungry."

"So you'll come?"

Natsuki hesitated a moment, her thoughts quickly flickering back to a certain prisoner who would surely be eating alone. Then she put such thoughts out of her mind and instead answered her friend. "Sure."

TBC


End file.
